Hidden Identity
by Taylor Melanie
Summary: M/L. Max isn't the only who must hide who he really is. AU sorta. PG just to be sure.
1. ch1

Chapter 1

She smiled widely as she stepped out of her small black BMW.  She made sure her dark chocolate hair was still slightly curled under and there were no fly-aways.  She smoothed her red t-shirt that was slightly wrinkled from the car ride and checked her khaki pants and sandals just to make sure that all was in place.  She wanted to look her best for her first appearance since she had returned.  She had needed to come back for a long time now.  But certain things had kept her away.  She frowned as she thought about all the secrets she would and had to keep from her best friend Maria.  But she kept her attitude positive and changed her mindset at once.  She placed a smile back on her face.  She knew she would see her dear friend in just moments and didn't want her to be worried or suspicious.  The bell over the door rang as she walked into the café.

          She smiled her best smile at everyone there as she scanned the room for Maria.  The place was very busy because it was near lunch time, so when she didn't see her, she quickly made her way to the bar and sat on one of the stools.  She looked around once more and really noticed the alien theme of the restaurant.  Her smile faded as a thought came to mind but she quickly made it vanish and turned her glance towards the kitchen.  She saw an attractive young man who she assumed to be the cook.  He had light brown hair that occasionally fell in his brown eyes.  He was well built and didn't really look like an ordinary cook.  When he turned and looked up, his eyes met hers.  She felt a little embarrassed but still greeted him with a small smile.  He returned the greeting with a nod and then turned quickly back into the kitchen.  Just moments later, a petite longhaired blonde girl came bursting through the two swinging doors that led to the backroom.  She had a huge smile on her face and she headed straight for the bar.

          "Liz!  Oh my gosh!" she practically squealed and hugged Liz as hard as she could.  

          "Maria!  I am so glad to see you!" Liz exclaimed, giving as hard as a squeeze as she could.  "I have missed you so much!"

          "Oh my gosh.  Well, let me look at you," Maria said, breaking away from their fierce embrace.  "You look great!  But I don't think you've changed that much.  You are still my same ole Liz," she said, giving Liz a large grin.

          "Wow Maria, it's so good to see you again.  Letters and phone calls just aren't the same, you know?"

          "Yeah, I know.  We really need to talk.  How was your- "

          "Maria!" a loud, rough, male voice called out from the kitchen.

          Maria shot her glance over to where the cook was and gave him a glare.  He just pointed his finger at a table across the room and frowned.  Maria turned to see some customers frowning and then looked back at Liz.  

          "Ugh!  That is my wonderful, dashing boyfriend, Michael," Maria said, rolling her eyes.  "We've been friends, as you know from my letters, but we have only been officially dating for about a month.  Well, I guess I've got to get back to work.  But you can stay if you want and when I get a break we can talk some more or you could just come by the house tonight." 

          "Well, actually, I need to go and check out the apartment that I am supposed to start renting.  I wanted to come by here first though.  We will definitely get together tonight though.  I'll call you, okay?"

          "That sounds great!  Oh!  I am so glad you are back," Maria said, giving Liz one more hug before she left.  "I'll talk to you tonight."

          "Okay. Bye!"

          Liz rose off the barstool and turned to leave.  As she got to the door, she went ahead and got her keys out of her small black purse that she had taken in with her.  As she moved through the door glancing down, a large, strong shoulder slammed into her and almost knocked her over.  She hurriedly looked up and glared at the man who had run into her.  Her glare didn't last long, though, when she saw how handsome he was with his dark coffee hair and suntanned face.  She quickly gathered herself and began to walk out once again.

          "Watch where you're going!" said the blonde girl walking in with the handsome man.  Liz looked at her and then the man who held her hand.  He looked at her with his gorgeous brown eyes and said nothing.

          "Sorry," Liz said quickly and hurried out the door. 

          "Come on, Max.  Let's sit down," said the blonde.

          Max turned to his girlfriend and slightly smiled.  As she started to lead them to a table, Max turned and glanced at the beautiful girl he had just run into and grinned.  


	2. ch2

Chapter 2

Liz finally found the apartment complex that she had talked to about renting an apartment weeks earlier.  She pulled her car into the parking lot and found the front office.  The apartments were nice but not overly so.  She got out of her car and walked into the plainly decorated office.  A short, heavy man wearing small glasses looked up at her from his desk and asked if he could assist her.

          "Yes," Liz answered. "I talked to someone here a few weeks earlier and they said that I would be able to rent a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment here."

          "Oh, well, I'm sorry ma'am, but all the spaces here are filled.  They must have accidentally rented out the apartment that you had talked about."  The man said, not seeming to care at the look of appall that had suddenly appeared on Liz's face.

          "Are you sure?  The man I talked to assured me an apartment.  Would you at least double check?" she said more calmly than she felt inside.  She didn't need this complication.  Everything was supposed to go smoothly.  She racked her mind thinking of somewhere she could stay until these people had a space open up for her.  There really wasn't a hotel that she would actually want to live in for a few days or weeks even.  And the rest of the apartment complexes were too expensive for what she had had in mind.  Then a thought came to her.  Maybe Maria would let her stay with her.  Maybe?  Of course she would let her.

          "Ma'am," the man said, interrupting her thoughts, "I checked once again and as I said before we have no available space."

          "Well, thank you.  Could you maybe keep me on a list that when any one moves out that you could notify me?"  When the man nodded his head, she continued.  "Great.  Here is my cell phone number and my name is Liz Parker.  Just call me when anything becomes available.  Thanks."

          As she got back in her car, she decided to head back to the Crashdown Café to ask Maria if she could move in with her temporarily.  She was certain there would be no qualms about it.

          As the bell on the door in the Crashdown rang, Max Evans looked up from his food to see the attractive woman he had run into earlier.  Now he could see her even better and thought she looked familiar.  When he saw her go up to Maria at the bar, he figured out that he had seen her in some of Maria's pictures.  She had been much younger in the pictures and he personally thought she turned out well.  He kept his gaze on her until Tess, his girlfriend, came back to the table and sat down.

          "So Max, I know that you probably had something great planned for tonight, but something just came up.  I kinda need to go so do you think you could get a ride with Michael?"  She said, already getting her purse and rising from the booth.

          "Sure Tess.  I don't think he'd mind.  I'll call you tomorrow."  She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then hurried out the door.

          As soon as she left, Max glanced back at the bar just to find that Maria and her friend were gone.  He rose from his seat and went towards the backroom doors to find Michael and also to see if he could tell where Maria and her friend went.  Right as he pushed one of the doors in, he felt it hit something and heard a small yelp.  He quickly released the door and moved to see what he had hit.  He almost grinned when he saw Maria's friend rubbing her shoulder and frowning.

          "I'm sorry.  I didn't realize you were there."  At the sound of his voice she looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

          "I'm not sure if I believe you," she said, now recognizing him from their earlier accident, "after all, this would be the second time today."

          "I can assure you it was not intentional, Liz," Maria said, coming down the stairs in the back.  "Max is one of the nicest guys in the town."  She gave him a grin and a wink and then said, "Max, this is my best friend, Liz Parker.  Liz, this is Max Evans."

          "Well, I guess it's nice to know the name of the person who keeps beating me up." Liz replied, smiling slightly.  "Nice to meet you, Max."

          "Same here.  And I really am sorry about both incidences.  I'll try to watch where I'm going from now on," he said, giving Liz an extraordinary smile.

          For one moment, she almost fainted.  She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  And his smile made her believe so even more.  She returned a smile.

          "Well, Max, what are you and Tess up to tonight?" Maria asked as she began to take off the small apron that held her ordering pad and pens.

          "Actually," he said, turning to face Maria, "Tess and I are doing nothing.  Something came up and she had to leave."

          "Oh, well, if you need something to do, me, Michael, and Liz are going to my house to help her move in.  Are you in?" asked Maria.

          "Um…." He said, glancing back over to Liz to see her expression.  Nothing was there except raised eyebrows waiting for and answer.  "Sure.  Why not?  I need to make up for running into you all day long anyways.  What time should I be there?"

          "Anytime after five will be great.  Well, let's go chica!  We still have lots to talk about," said Maria, grabbing her purse and headed for the kitchen.  "Hey babe!"  She yelled over to Michael.  "My shift is done but I'll see you tonight!  Bye!"

          Maria and Liz walked arm in arm out of the Café already talking and laughing.  Max walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe and grinned.

          "So Michael, you think I ---"

          "She left you without a ride again?  Man, when are you going to learn to come in your own car?  Yeah, I'll give you a ride.  Did I hear you are going to Maria's tonight too?  Great, we can hear them talk all night.  I am thrilled.  I've got an hour left.  Think you can wait 'til then?"

          "Yeah, man.  I'll be in the booth."  As Max walked back into the dining room and sat down, he began to think of Liz again and how he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.  She was so entrancing.  He knew it was probably just because she was the new girl in town and that made her seem that way.  He quickly realized though, that it was risky to keep thinking about her and glancing her way for Tess was a very jealous woman and he had seen her make people's lives miserable because of it.  

          'And plus,' he thought, 'I'm happy with Tess.  Liz is just a minor distraction that will eventually go away.  At least it better go away.'

          He sighed and then took a gulp of his coke.  Glancing down at his watch, he knew he would at least get to see her one more time without any threats of Tess.

          'Maybe this will be good, so I can see what she is really like and then be able to get her out of my head.'  He knew that probably wouldn't be the case, but he shrugged it off and waited patiently for Michael to finish his shift.


	3. ch3

Chapter 3

"You sure didn't pack much, Liz," Maria stated as she helped unload only a few small boxes from the trunk of Liz's car. "We will get done with it all before the guys even get here."

          "Well, maybe we could do something fun instead.  You know I have been stuck in that car all day.  I need to get out and around.  Have any special places that you like to go to?" Liz asked as she got the last bag out of her trunk and slammed it closed.

          "Oh sure girl!  We definitely need to do something.  Maybe we can even find you a man!  When the guys get here, we'll ask them if they have any ideas.  I doubt they will be much help, but who knows. They may just surprise me."

          Liz frowned when Maria talked about getting a man.  She recalled her last romantic relationship with a man and how hurt they both had gotten.  She didn't think she was ready for all that pain again.  

          A loud knock at the front door interrupted her thoughts.  She heard male voices and knew Max and Michael had arrived.  She checked her outfit that she had changed into and then put some lip-gloss on. 

          As she walked into the living room, Maria was already asking the guys what they wanted to do.  When Liz walked in though, both Michael and Max turned their heads to look at her.  Hair was now down and it shined even in the dully-lighted room.  She had changed from her t-shirt and khakis to a black sleeveless top and black pants with a silver belt around her small waist.  She still wore the same black sandals as before.  Liz turned pink as she noticed the guys look at her and ignore the chattering Maria.  She smiled politely at them and said hello, and then headed towards the table where Maria was standing.  

          "Well, Liz, the guys have no good ideas about where to go.  Big surprise there!"  Maria shot a look over at Michael who just rolled his eyes.  

          "Well, how about at least some dinner?  Is there anyone else in town that has good food besides the Crashdown?"  Liz asked, looking straight at Maria.  She felt Max's eyes on her and didn't want it to become weird.

          "Oh yeah!  How about that new place, um, I think it's called Shasta's.  Does that sound okay?"  Maria asked, glancing around to see everyone nodding their heads.  "Well, good then, let's go."

          The restaurant was busy and they had to wait a while, but once they sat and ate, they all decided the food was worth the wait.  Towards the end of the meal, Max's cell phone rang, so he answered it.

          "Hello."  He said, after chewing his last piece of food.  After only a few seconds, his entire body went stiff.  His eyes grew big and his face went pale.  He shot a harsh glance at Michael and then quickly got up.

          "Michael, we need to go.  Now."  Max said, still holding the phone.  "Sorry, girls."  Liz noticed how strained he was and was immediately curious as to what was taking place.  Michael got out of his chair quickly and threw some money on the table.  "Here.  That's for the food.  I'll talk to you later Maria."

With that he and Max left hurriedly out of the building.  Liz turned to look at her friend and saw that her face was almost as white as Max's.  She began to panic.  If Maria was worried, then something must be wrong.

          "Maria.  What is going on?  Why did they just run out of here like that?  Should we go after them?"  Liz was now getting her purse ready to go and was counting the money on the table to see if it was enough.

          "Um, I think we should just go home.  If…." Maria stopped suddenly and looked down.  Now Liz knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

          "Tell me!  What is going on?!"  

          "Well, uh, I think it might have been one of their friends," Maria said, not looking at Liz and stuttering quite a bit, "Um, sometimes she gets into these moods and, uh, Max and Michael have to, uh, help her out.  I'm sure she will be fine though.  Yeah, uh, she'll be fine."  Maria finally looked up and gave Liz a small smile, to hopefully let her know she was okay.

          "Well, I hope so." Liz said, still unsure if she believed her friend.  "Let's go home."  Liz decided to let the subject drop.  She was tired and ready to go get in a bed.

          As she tried to get comfortable on the hard mattress, Liz kept thinking about what had happened at the restaurant.  They all had acted so strangely.  She decided that she would try to find out more about what had happened.  As she turned back onto her stomach, she didn't notice the dark figure outside of her window.


	4. ch4

Chapter 4

Liz went with Maria the next Monday to the Crashdown to eat breakfast with her before Liz's job interview and before Maria's shift started.  They were the only ones there besides Michael, who they hadn't seen until that day, and a few others getting the café ready to open.  Soon after they began to eat their cheese biscuits, Max came fuming in the door.  All eyes turned to him as he made his way loudly back to the kitchen.  He looked at no one and had a frown on his face.  He looked as though he hadn't slept well in days.  Once he was in the back with Michael, Liz and Maria gave each other questioning looks but then went back to talking.

          "So, tell me, what is this job you are going for today deal with?" Maria asked Liz, taking another bite.

          "Well, I'm applying to be a secretary at a detective office, but I am hoping that soon I will be more than that."  Liz smiled at the thought of being a detective and searching for clues about remarkable cases.

          "I'm sure you will get it.  Oh, which one are you applying at?"

          "Um, I think it's called Vaughn and Johnston.  Why?"

          "Wow!  That is where Tess works!  You know, Max's girlfriend.  Well, at least you will know someone." Maria said, now gathering up their plates and cups.

          Liz grimaced as she thought of the unfriendly contact she had had with Tess.  'Maybe she was having a bad day,' she thought to herself.  Not likely but maybe she wouldn't have to deal with her much.  "Yeah, that will be great, Maria.  You know, I guess I better get going.  Talk to you at lunch!"

          "Bye, Liz! And good luck!"  Maria yelled as Liz started to walk out the door.  

          About 3 seconds after Liz left, Max and Michael came out of the backroom.  Max was calmer now but still had a scowl on his face.  They were talking quietly to each other when Maria approached them.

          "You know, Max, that look really isn't one of your best."  Maria said, grinning.  "What's wrong?"

          "It's nothing, Maria.  Don't worry about it."  Max said casually, not looking her in the eye.

          "Oh, don't tell me its nothing, Max!  The other night you just stormed out of the restaurant with Michael, and today you come in here looking like you are about to kill someone and I haven't heard from either of you the entire weekend and now you are going to tell me nothing is wrong!  Oh no, buckos!!  You BOTH are going to tell me what is going on!"  Maria was now almost red in the face and everyone was looking at the three of them.  She felt a little embarrassed but still wanted to know what was happening.  She knew she couldn't seem too quizzical around Liz and now she was dying to know, to talk about it.

          "Okay, okay!  Calm down!  We don't need the whole town to know about it."  Michael said, taking Maria by the arm and leading her into the backroom.  "Let's talk about it in here."

          Michael sat with Maria on the couch while Max stood pacing back and forth.

          "Well, I guess I should start with the least dangerous news," Max began, running his fingers though his hair, "Tess and I broke up.  She found out that I went out to eat with you, Liz, and Michael and now she thinks I was cheating on her and she wanted to break up.  The only really bad part about that is that we all know how Tess gets when she gets jealous.  Well, she thought I was cheating with Liz so now, Maria, you better be on the lookout.  Although, to tell the truth, I haven't seen her since we broke up on Sunday."

          "I'm sorry, Max, but now that you two aren't together I have to say that she wasn't my favorite person.  Sorry, but that is just the way I feel." Maria said quietly.

          "That's weird.  Michael said the same thing.  Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  Max looked at them, waiting for an answer.

          "Well, man, I guess we just didn't want to get things riled up.  But now that things are already that way, I guess I felt like I could tell you."  Michael said.

          "Okay.  Enough about Tess.  I'll tell Liz about it.  What about the more dangerous stuff?"  Maria was beginning to grow impatient.

          "Well, the reason Michael and I left in such a hurry was because Isabel was the one that called me."

          Maria's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.  If Isabel called, then something must be terribly wrong.

          Max went on, "She told me she has very good reason to believe that someone is in town looking for us. She seems to believe they are from the FBI but she isn't completely sure.  She said she's not sure if they know who we are, but that they are definitely on the hunt.  We must be extremely careful around everyone until we know for sure who it is.  Isabel said that she would keep us updated when she got more visions or signs.  It just makes me a little antsy when I don't know who it is.  We'll find out soon though."  Max glanced at his watch.  "Well, I'm going to go to Tess' work to see if she is there.  I need to let her know about this."  He turned to leave.

          "Well, while you're there, see if you see Liz.  She is interviewing for a job today.  She…"  Maria suddenly stopped because of the look in Max's eyes.

          "Tess!  I'll get there as quick as I can."  Max ran out the door and headed to the detective agency.


	5. ch5

Chapter 5

Liz walked in the agency and immediately felt at home.  She hadn't been in an office in over four weeks and it felt good to hear the familiar sounds of phones ringing and coping machines hard at work.  It reminded her of why she had come back to Roswell in the first place.  She walked over to the receptionist and told her that she was there for the interview and the lady told her to wait in the front lobby.  As Liz walked to the lobby, a message board caught her eye.  It was filled with different articles but there was only one she was interested in.  The headline read "ROSWELL ALIENS: MYTH OR REALITY".  That was what she was really here for.  She knew so much about the aliens and yet still so little.  She had no idea who they were but she planned to find out before she left Roswell again. Besides, her boss would have it no other way.  She still felt bad about having this secret life, especially hiding it from Maria, but she knew there could be no other way.  It would cause her to jeopardize her career and even her life.  She knew the FBI didn't play games.  Especially with things like the Roswell Aliens.  She finished reading the article and was about to sit down when a voice called her name.

          "Liz Parker, you may now go to your interview.  Room 312."  The receptionist gave her a small grin before sending Liz on her way.

          She knocked on the door but received no answer.  It took several times before a somewhat familiar voice told her harshly to come in.  Liz inwardly frowned when she saw who would be interviewing her today.  When she had first come in, she felt confident she would get the job, but now, she wasn't so sure.

          "Liz Parker I assume?  I'm Tess.  But I'm sure you already know that.  Please have a seat."  Tess looked Liz over with evil eyes and Liz almost decided to leave, but she suddenly wanted this woman to know that she wouldn't scare her away from the job.

          Tess began, "Well, I hope you aren't expecting to get this job.  I'm not sure your qualifications are good enough. I.."

          "I assure you they are, Tess.  If you need more references I'll be glad to get them to you."  Liz interrupted her, politely but firmly.

          Tess' eyes flickered.  "I'm sure you do have more _references, but Max doesn't really count!"_

          This statement caused Liz to be taken back. "W-wh- what?  What does Max have anything to do with this?"

          "Oh sure, sweet Liz.  Act like you had nothing to do with it.  I would think you would at least be better at hiding the fact that you _purposely_ stole him away from me!  You should have known better than to mess with destiny, _Liz!_"  Tess was now filled with rage and no longer cared about anything else except destroying the woman before her.

          Liz was now officially frightened at what she saw in front of her.  She began to think that Tess would actually try to hurt her.  Her hands were clinched tightly and her eyes were intense with hatred.  Liz began to gather her things to leave.

          "Oh?  Going somewhere sweetie?  I don't think so."  Suddenly, Tess jumped over the office table and grabbed Liz's hair.  Liz yelped and tried to fight back but something caused her to stop.  A sharp metal knife was now at her throat and paralyzed her movement.  

          "That's what I thought.  I guess you never heard about me.  I ALWAYS get what I want.  Including Max."  Tess pulled tighter on her hair and grinned.  "Sorry, Liz, but your stay won't be as long as you thought."  She tightened her grip on the knife and was getting ready to penetrate Liz's skin with it, when she heard a deep male voice.

          "Tess!  What are you doing?"  Max yelled coming in the doorway, shocked at the scene.

          That was all the distraction Liz needed.  She quickly grabbed Tess' hand that held the knife and twisted it hard until Tess let go of the object.  Then, before Tess could grab any more of Liz's hair, Liz grabbed her other hand and sank her fingernails into Tess' skin.  Tess hollered and tried to get free.  She kicked Liz's shin hard and tried to kick her in the stomach as well.  Liz was too quick.  She swung her leg behind Tess' and kicked the back of both of her legs, causing her to fall to the floor.  Liz still had a firm grip on Tess' hands and Tess still tried to squirm out of her grip.  That only made Liz tighten her hold until it felt like she was going to break Tess' wrists.  Tess realized she wasn't going to win this fight and reluctantly stopped trying to free her self.  When Liz saw she wasn't moving any more, she looked at her directly in the eye, still holding her wrists, and said, "Don't ever come near me again.  I WILL see to it that you will never do so if this ever happens again.  Don't think I won't, TESS."  The words seemed to hiss as they came out and Liz had never known such anger.  She released her grip and then got her things to leave.  Max was still in the doorway, mouth opened wide.

          Liz smirked evilly as she walked by, "And to think that was all started by you!  You wouldn't even help a girl out.  She can have you!"

          Max just looked at Liz dumbfounded as she stormed out of the door and then looked over to Tess who was getting up off of the floor.

          "Well," Tess began, "she sure can overreact can't she?"  She smiled sweetly at Max.

          He glared at her as he began to walk towards her.  "What is your problem Tess?  First you don't trust me and think I'm cheating, WHICH I WASN'T!  And now you try to beat up a girl who had nothing to do with ANYTHING!!!???  I don't know why I even care!  You have no right to hurt people, Tess."

          "Oh sure, Max!  You defend her but you don't like her!  It's your own fault that I became angry!"

          "What??  You were the one that wanted to break up! You became so mad I just let you go!  I was coming over here to see you and talk but now I know I have no reason to.  Tess, we are through!  If you can't control yourself and trust me then I see no reason to be with you!"  Max stormed out of the room, leaving Tess with tears in her eyes and anger in her heart.

          "Liz!  You're back early.  What happened?  Did you get the job?"  Maria ran up to her friend as she entered the Crashdown.  "You look, uh, kinda, um, tired chick.  Let me get you something to drink."  Maria led Liz over to a booth and went to get her some tea.  When she came back, Liz seemed to be thinking very seriously.

          "So, Liz, tell me!  Did you get the job?"  Maria smiled as she scooted into the seat across from her.

          "Did I get the job?  That would be a definite no." Liz said, almost smiling as she thought about Tess' distressed face.

          "Why not?  What happened?  Did they already have it filled?"

          "No, I don't think that was the reason.  I think I definitely knew I didn't have it when I had the interviewer pinned to the ground, about to break her wrists."  Liz started laughing at the shocked expression on her friend's face.

          "What?  You are kidding, right?"  Maria's eyes grew bigger when Liz only confirmed that it had taken place.  "Oh my gosh!  Are they going to come and arrest you or something?  I'll protect you! And Michael and Max will too! Oh!  I don't want you to go to jail Liz!!"

          "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  I don't think I am going to have to go to prison, Maria.  It was self-defense and plus, I have a _great_ eyewitness.  Max was there when it happened."

          "Well that was good!  If he hadn't of come something worse might have happened!  Are they going to get the interviewer?"

          "Well, first off, Max saw the whole thing and yet somehow didn't feel the need to help me out.  And I think you will find it most interesting at who my interviewer was.  I think you know her.  Tess."

          Maria's mouth dropped wide open at the news.  "Oh my gosh!!  I'm going to seriously hurt her!  Why did she attack you though?  Did you say something?"

          "No, she said something about Max and then went all psycho on me.  If I hadn't have fought back, I would probably be in the hospital right now.  Anyways, it's over with.  I think I'm going to go back to the house and take a shower.  I just need to get refreshed.  I'll see you later."  Liz gathered her things and rose to leave just as Max came rushing in the door.  

          "Liz!  Are you okay?  I came over here as fast as I cou…" Max ran up to Liz knowing that she was frustrated with him for not doing anything but still knew that she needed to know his reasoning.

          "Max, I'm leaving right now and am really not in the mood to talk to you.  Maybe you could go help Tess since you couldn't help me.  But since you are asking, I am just _fine.  Like you really care.  Excuse me."  Liz said firmly with a terrible tone.  She glanced quickly at Maria and then at Max who was frowning at her.  She turned and walked out the door not saying another word.  _

          Max turned to Maria after he had watched Liz storm out of the restaurant.  Max began to speak but Maria interrupted him before he could get a word out.  "So, what happened?  You better tell me everything and tell me why it happened and why you didn't get your butt in their to help my friend.  Come on, spill it."

          Max sat and told Maria what he had seen and what he had told Tess.  He really had felt bad for not interjecting but he was almost in a state of shock to see it.  "I guess I should find a way to tell Liz I'm sorry.  Although she did do a pretty good job of defending herself.  She must take classes or something."

Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

          "Well, I guess I better go.  I think I'll stop by your house and try to talk to Liz.  I don't want your best friend mad at me over Tess."  Max rose from his seat and told Maria good-bye.


	6. ch6

Chapter 6

Liz had millions of things running through her mind on the way back to Maria's house but the one she could not get rid of was Max.  He was so handsome and seemed so strong, yet there was something about him that made her almost nervous.  She couldn't put a finger on it but was determined to find out.  She decided, though, that that would have to wait until she was done with her hot bubble bath.

          After Liz got out of the tub and dressed she went to the kitchen to find a snack.  Something else found her though.  At first she was frightened but then when she saw who it was became just worried.  A tall, muscular man stood in the kitchen staring at her with no expression.  She walked over to him with a bit of caution.

          "What can I do for you today?" Liz asked in a flat tone.

          "You are placing too much attention on yourself for being here the little amount of time you have.  And now the job is gone.  You better settle down, Parker.  We can't have any mess ups."  The man spoke firmly with a deep, quiet voice. 

          "Well, I really can't help it when people attack me, can I?  And I believe someone taught me how to defend myself!  And don't tell me we can't have any mess ups!  Don't you think –"

          "SILENCE!" the man roared.  "You are becoming more aggressive and some people don't like that!  You will be watched and I will make SURE you don't mess up."  With that, the man turned and walked out the door.  Not even five seconds later, Max came into the open doorway.

          "Liz.  I know you don't want to see me right now, but I just need to tell you that I'm sorry and that I was just shocked to see you fight back so well and that I… I… uh… well, let me buy you dinner or something.  I really do feel bad and I want to make it up to you.  Tess and I aren't together any more so it really doesn't matter whether or not she says okay.  So are you game?  Liz?  Hello?  Earth to Liz?"   Max came up to her and waved his hand in her face.  She suddenly jumped back and then looked at him.  She hadn't even realized he had come in the door.

          "How did you get in here?"  She asked, backing away from him.

          "I used the door.  Are you okay?"

          "Yeah, Max, I'm just fine," she said flatly.  "Now what were you saying?"

          "Well, I was apologizing and then I asked if I could make it up to you by buying you dinner.  Whatcha think?"

          Liz eyed him suspiciously.  She didn't know what to think of him.  She mentally shrugged and figured it wouldn't hurt.  Plus, she had needed to go to the bank for money and hadn't had the chance.  And, she figured that Tess wouldn't bother her for a while.

          "Sure.  Why not.  Let me go get my shoes."  She glanced at him once again and again was almost blown away by his smile.  She just kept walking.  Before they left, she left a note for Maria.  As they made their way to Max's jeep, she noticed a small blue car on the other side of the road and met eyes with the man inside.  She frowned and Max saw her look over.  He asked what was wrong but she just shrugged it off. 

          The café was cute and small.  Liz grinned as she entered and memories came flooding in.  Max pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.  After they had ordered, they looked everywhere else except at each other.  Finally, Max spoke and got her attention.

          "So, lets get to know each other a little bit.  Maria talks about you all the time, but I wanna know what you have to say.  Favorite color."

Max smiled as Liz was taken back by his sudden comments but then she smiled and returned an answer.

          "Blue.  Dark Blue.  You?"

          "Gray."  He laughed at her scrunched up face.  "Hey, you asked!  I just tell!  Okay, next.  Favorite food."

          "Ummm, mashed potatoes.  Your turn.  Favorite place."

          "I'd have to say the Crashdown.  Favorite moment in Roswell."

          "Oh wow.  I have to think about that…. Let's see, probably the time when Maria and I were little and we went out in the desert to this neat cave looking place that had funky looking stuff in it.  We pretended like we were going off to another planet.  We stayed out there so late that the sheriff had to come hunt us down because Maria's mom started freaking out.  It was funny."  A smile came to Liz's face as she remembered the moment.  She longed to go back to the days when she could play around about aliens and things not of this world.  Now, she took things like that much more seriously.  Max, on the hand, seemed surprised to hear what she had said.  It was strange to hear her talk of the place where he had come out into this earth.  _If she only knew…_ he thought.  He looked at Liz to see her looking down at her plate and grinned.  She glanced up at him and then slightly tilted her head.

          "So what about you?  What is your favorite Roswell moment?"  Liz asked.

          "Well, I have many interesting ones," he said, smirking as he thought of all the crazy things he had encountered.  "But being here with you, I would have to say is turning into my favorite."  He took her hand in his and began rubbing his thumb across her fingers.  She looked up and turned a light shade of pink.  Max thought she looked stunning.  "Maybe we could have more of these favorite moments."

          "That would be nice." They both smiled and then continued their conversation.

          The evening went by quickly and both found themselves undeniably attracted to each other.  Max took Liz back to Maria's late that night and they shared a sweet, short peck on the lips.  The night left both of them feeling unlike they had ever felt before.  They knew it was the start of something wonderful.


	7. ch7

Chapter 7

**8 months later**

          "I just can't believe that Isabel was wrong.  She is never wrong about anything like that."  Michael said, slurping on a milkshake.

          "Well I say, as long as nothing has happened we just should still be careful but not draw attention."  Max responded.

          "I agree with Max.  I think as long as nothing wrong has happened we should just enjoy the time we have with not being stressed out about it.  Michael, we don't need to freak out if nothing has happened.  That would be a good thing."  Tess said.

          The three aliens were in Max's jeep talking about the last couple of months.  It had been strange that nothing suspicious had happened.  Something was always going wrong but these last months had held no surprises.  The aliens were thankful but weary.

          "Well," Max said, looking at his watch.  "I gotta go.  It's Liz's birthday and I have to go get ready."

          "Alright.  But we still need to keep our eyes open."  Michael said hopping out of the jeep.

          "Bye, Max.  Have fun." Tess said, also jumping out of the jeep.

Max sped off as soon as they left with a grin on his face.  He couldn't wait to see Liz.

"So, chick, what are you and Max doing for your birthday?" Maria asked over the phone as Liz was getting dressed.

"He won't tell me.  He just said to wear something nice and that he would send for me at seven.  Only one hour left.  I'm so excited.  I haven't seen him all day and I can't wait to see what he got me."  Liz said, smiling as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Well, I better go," said Maria, giggling.

Brrinnnggggg…

"Hello?" Liz answered the phone.

"Parker."

"I thought I told you I am taking the day off," she said.

"You know that we don't take days off.  Our job is our life."

"Well, you need to take off then.  Do not follow me tonight!"

"Parker.  I must.  If something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen okay!  Geez, it's my freakin' birthday okay!  Give me a present by not following me tonight, okay?  Please!  Just this once!"

"Fine.  But if something happens, you are dead.  I mean that."

"Thank you."

Click.

Knock, Knock.

Liz jolted to the door, ready for her wonderful birthday date with Max.  She was surprised to find five pink roses in the doorway with a piece of paper attached to each one.  She looked around but saw no one.  She picked up the roses and read the notes attached.

          The first read:  I love you for your smile that shines through the darkest nights.  

          Liz's heart began to beat faster.

          She read the second one:  I love you for your radiant eyes that see into my heart, soul, and mind.

          She was now on the verge of tears.

          The third read:  I love you for your tender heart that loves with such compassion and kindness.

          The fourth read: I love you for the sweet tears you cry whenever you feel joy or pain.

          The fifth read:  I love you for your soft butterfly kisses that make my heart flutter.  Meet me at the place where I first saw you.  Love, Max.

          Liz could hardly contain her emotions.  She quickly grabbed her purse and jacket and ran to her car with her roses, headed to the Crashdown.

          When she reached the Café, it was completely dark except for a streetlight shining in the front.  She looked around and saw another rose at the door.  This one was much larger and perfectly white with a small note attached to it.  She walked up to it, put it to her nose and smelled the sweet scent, and then read the note.

          It read:  I love you for just being you.  That will always be more than enough for me.  Please come in.  

          Liz smiled and slowly entered the café.  As she opened the door, rose petals scattered beneath her feet.  Her heart began to beat wildly as she looked around the dim café.  She scanned the entire place and all she could see were roses and candles.  There were hundreds of red roses lining the entire café.  Some were in huge vases on the tables and bar and others were scattered all over the booths and chairs.  Liz had never seen any thing so beautiful.  There were thousands of pink and purple petals on the ground that led to a table in the middle of the room.  The table had one light orange rose and two slender candles burning softly on it.  As she stepped forward the petals swirled under her feet, trying to follow her steps but unable to do so.  She picked up the orange rose to smell it and music filled the room.  She looked up and saw Max in an expensive black tuxedo coming towards her, his brown eyes shining brightly in the dim room.  She smiled and thought she had never seen anything so stunning in her life.  He motioned for her to come to him and she did so willingly.  He took her hands, kissed each one, and then placed one on his shoulder and left one in his hand.  They began to sway with the soft music and they became closer and closer.  Soon the music changed and Max began to hum in her ear and then began to sing softly in a low, mellow voice.

          "You are so beautiful to me.  You are so beautiful to me.  Can't you see?  You're everything I hoped for.  You're everything I need.  You are so beautiful to me."  He sang softly in her ear and held her tightly.  As a tear slid down her cheek, Liz closed her eyes and held Max as tightly as she could.  She then whispered in his ear, "I love you so much."

          They kept dancing until the song changed and then Max kissed her on the forehead.  Then he led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her.  Still holding her hand, he kissed it gently and then went back into the kitchen.  He came out with a scrumptious array of food and placed it onto the table.  Liz smiled at him as he served her favorite foods, one of which was mashed potatoes.  He then sat down and served himself.  Neither of them touched their food.  They just stared into each other's eyes.  Liz couldn't believe how amazing he was.  She felt like she was in a dream.  She had never felt so cherished, so utterly loved.  Her heart felt so complete and she knew she could never be happier.  Max just wanted to look at Liz forever.  She was so beautiful and so incredible.  He didn't see how he had gotten so lucky.  He knew he never deserved her.  He suddenly reached over and took her hand in his.  

          "Liz, I don't know why you love me, but I am so glad you do.  My life would not exist if you were not in it.  You are my everything and I am so glad you are here with me.  I will forever love you, Liz Parker."  Max took her hand and pressed his lips against it.  Liz rose from her seat and went to sit in his lap.  She ran her fingers through his hair and then traced her thumb over his perfect lips.  She slowly grew closer to his handsome face and then, before she knew it, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with a fierce passion.  Liz's heart soared.  The kiss was so perfect.  They finally drew back from each other when each needed a breath.

          "I love you." They both whispered.

           After a few moments, Max spoke.  "Would you like your present?"

          "Oh yes!  Definitely, although I have a pretty good one right here." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

          He just grinned and then took out a long black box.  Liz smiled and opened it.  Her face showed her surprise though when she saw what was inside.  The necklace was a diamond butterfly with a sapphire in the center.  It completely took her breath away.  Max took it from her and told her to turn around.  He placed the necklace around her neck and then placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

          "Thank you, Max. You will never know how much I love you," she whispered as she turned and gave him a soft kiss.


	8. ch8

Chapter 8

The perfect moment was soon interrupted by a noisy intruder bursting through the Crashdown's doors.

          "Max! Max! You've got to come quick!" Michael frantically ran into the room, filthy and bloody.

          Liz and Max flew to their feet and rushed over to Michael.

          "Michael! What happened? Are you alright?"  Liz shrieked, as she looked him over.  He had a large gash in his head and it was bleeding severely.  His shirt was covered in filth and blood.  Liz shuddered as she thought of what had happened.

          "Its Maria… you've got to get to her Max… we were in an accident and… and… the car… it just kept flipping… I don't know if she'll make it… just please… please Max!  Go and help her!"  Michael grabbed Max's shoulders and shook them violently.

          "It will be alright Michael… just tell me where she is…" Max said, trying to release himself from Michael's firm grip.

          "Just… just two blocks away… please hurry… please…"  Michael's eyes pleaded with Max.  He knew that Max was the only one who could save her.

          "Alright… Michael you stay here with Liz and I'll go check it out."

          "No!" Liz screamed.  She couldn't stand the thought of not being able to help her best friend.  "I have to go with you.  I have to see if I can help!"

          "No, Liz," Max replied coolly.  "Stay here with Michael and help clean him up… I'll be right back."  He started for the door.

"Max!!  I am going with you!" Liz screamed in a hysterical voice.

"NO! You MUST stay here!  You HAVE to!" With that, Max bolted out the door, praying he would find Maria soon enough.

"Michael, we have to do SOMETHING!  I can't just stand here and do nothing while my best friend could be dying!" Liz began to pace the room, not caring about the petite rose petals she was demolishing.  "I'm going to call 911."  She started for the phone but was abruptly stopped by a large, firm hand on her arm.

"No," Michael stated firmly.  "Max will help her and right now I need your help.  My head won't stop…"

"How the heck is Max going to help her more than the paramedics?  And what good are we doing just sitting here?!  I'm going to find her!"  Liz turned and ran for the door, but Michael was close behind.

"NO, LIZ! You can't!  You just have to trust me on that!"  He grabbed her arm and held it tight.

Liz turned to him with fire in her eyes.  "Let go of me right now!  I am going to Maria and you can't stop me!"  She twisted her arm and kicked Michael's shin.  When he let go, she ran out the door but Michael was right behind her.

"Liz!  Don't!" He yelled after her but he couldn't keep up.  The throbbing pain in his head grew more and more and soon there was nothing but darkness around him.

Liz heard Michael collapse behind her but she couldn't stop.  She had to get to Maria.  If Michael was right and she didn't have long to live then she had to see her before she died.  She had to.  She had to tell her everything.  She turned the corner and halted to a stop at the sight before her.  All air left her lungs and she had no power in getting any back; she stood in complete, horrified awe.  She saw before her Maria's car, or what used to be Maria's car.  Now it was a mass of twisted metal.  All the windows had been shattered and a small fire was beginning to show its flames in the front of the car.  She then noticed two figures on the ground beside the car.  She slowly began to walk forward when she realized it was Max and Maria.  She didn't get very far, however, because the sight of Maria made her stomach churn and caused her head to swim.  From where she was, she couldn't see detail but she could see enough.  Her best friend's face was covered in blood and her long blonde hair was stained with crimson red.  Her clothes were also stained a sickening scarlet and there was gash along the whole front of her abdomen.  There was no movement coming from her body at all.  Liz closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that when she opened them all she had just seen would disappear.  That wasn't the case.  She opened her eyes to find the same horrifying nightmare still in front of her.  She tried to move forward again but stopped when she saw Max tilt Maria's body slightly and put his hand on her wounded abdomen.  Liz watched in utter amazement as a small white light came from Max's hand and onto Maria's stomach.  Her amazement then turned to disbelief when she saw Maria lift her head and smile.  Did she really just see that?  All she knew and all that she had researched came like a steam engine roaring through her head.  She knew deep down what had just happened.  Max had just healed Maria.  _Healed._  

Suddenly terrified of her sudden realization, Liz gasped and turned on her heels.  She paused only a moment when Max called her name, for he realized she had seen everything.  She didn't dare turn back around; panic and fear ran its course throughout her entire being.  Suddenly she was engulfed by confusion and pain.  She couldn't bear to be near Max at the moment and began to run back towards the Crashdown.  As she ran, she could hear Max in the background, his voice becoming louder as he followed her.  She couldn't let herself stop; she was just too scared.  Too scared of what she saw, of what she knew.  Too scared of the truth and all that it entailed.

"Liz!  Please!  Stop!  Please!"  Max called out, desperate for Liz to let him explain what happened.  

She didn't respond; she just kept running.  She soon saw her car in sight and quickened her speed, desperate to get to the safety of the vehicle.  She knew Max was getting closer to her because she could hear his quick footsteps.  Only a few feet away from her car, she saw Michael's body in a heap on the ground.  _Why don't you heal him too, Max,_ her mind screamed at him as sarcasm filled her thoughts.  She finally reached her car and sighed with relief to find it unlocked and the keys left in it.  She grimaced when she thought of her excitement that she had earlier in the night.  She knew now that things would never be the same.  Never.  But there wasn't much time to think of that.  She quickly got in the car and locked the doors.  The exact moment she cranked the car, Max banged on her window, begging her not to go.  With an unaffected face, she stared straight ahead and put the car in reverse, leaving Max completely defeated in front of the Crashdown.


End file.
